


for sugarteara

by geckohorns



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, its super short is what im trying to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns
Summary: Lobster Cookie and Dark Enchantress Cookie make their deal.
Kudos: 19





	for sugarteara

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly wasn't even WORTH posting but I thought I'd archive it here anyway  
> Based off Lobster and Enchantress's shady little relationship they got goin on

The dark and slender figure reached her hand out, a devilish smile etched on her face, eyes half lidded, “So...is it a deal?”  
Her voice was cold as it was smooth - a voice that could easily kill. Lobster’s heart jumped, nervously looking down at the arm stretched in front of him. He stared at her palm for a brief minute, unspoken questions and thoughts swimming through his mind like fish in a bowl.   
“I don't have all day.”  
Lobster blinked to release himself from his hazy mind, quickly taking his one claw he had left and slamming it forcefully into the Enchantress’s hand, “I trust you will stay true to your word, my lady.” He grunted. Enchantress laughed under her breath, squeezing the hold she had on the claw even tighter.  
“A lady never breaks a promise.”   
The large cookie scowled, flexing his claw that was trapped in the woman’s vice grip, looking off to the side in shame. He had fallen this low. He had failed his city. He had failed his duties as the sole protector of Sugarteara and failed to keep his citizens safe. Now everyone was gone.  
Everyone.  
He was alone.  
What else did he have to lose anyway?  
Shame continued to bubble in his stomach as he shot a powerful glare towards the other cookie.  
“Let's do this...for Sugarteara.”


End file.
